Three Things That Never Happened
by Stephfunky
Summary: The title says it all - three things that never happened. One shot, shonen ai, AU.


Three Things That Never Happened - Fiction Alley Challenge of April '04

**1)**

April 14, 1926

Tom Riddle shook slightly as he stumbled backwards staring at the rag-a-muffin girl before him. He felt the back of his knees hit a chair and allowed himself to fall back into the expensive leather armchair his father had procured in America weeks ago.

"You're a what?"

The Mortimer girl - was that her name? - frowned and looked down with a light pink blush.

"A witch."

"Like with magic and all that?"

She nodded.

"And you're pregnant?"

She nodded again.

"With my child?" Tom asked, feeling faint.

She nodded again. Didn't this girl ever do anything other than nod?

"Anything else you would like to tell me?"

"I love you?" She offered helpfully.

Tom blanched.

"Oh! And we're married."

Darkness clouded over his vision as Tom fainted.

...

Something wet and warm was dabbing his head.

Why was something wet and warm dabbing his head?

Blearily black eyes opened slowly.

Tom glanced around and looked up into the concerned eyes of the girl - his wife.

"I'm still alive?"

She smiled nervously and nodded.

"You're still pregnant aren't you?"

She grinned at him lopsidedly.

Tom sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"Well, I have to do the only thing I can," Tom crossed his legs beneath him. He ran his long, pale fingers through the plush rug he was sitting on and sighed again.

Tom glanced up into the hopeful eyes of his wife and smiled shakily.

"We'll have to make this work the best we can.

The girl's smile was nearly blinding. It was so bright that Tom couldn't help but smile back.

**2)**

Maya and John Granger stared at the elderly woman sitting on their couch. Their daughter was a what? Hermoine was a witch? Like broomsticks and frog legs? Maya closed her eyes and dropped into the closest seat. John came and squeezed her slender shoulders while poor, confused Hermoine glanced between her parents and the woman.

"This must... this has to be... this is a mistake. Our little Hermoine is just a normal little girl who likes her books a bit more than others (Hermoine blushed a bright pink). She can't be a witch - it just isn't possible. Magic doesn't exist." John stated , sounding unsure of himself. But then again, he was always unsure of himself unless... ah! There it was, Maya had discreetly nodded at him and he instantly seemed confident.

"I'm afraid you are quite incorrect..." the woman started but paused at the look on Maya's face. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

Maya's eyes narrowed. "Wrong or right, Hermoine will not be attending," the surprising strong woman said as she manhandled the woman to the door and pushed her out.

"But..."

"No," Maya answered, closing the door in the square-glasses wearing woman's face.

**3)**

Harry looked down at the pale white hand being offered to him. One question was running a nearly endless circuit in his mind. Should he take the hand?

So many ramifications...

If he did take the hand he could make a life-long friend who had extensive knowledge of the Wizarding world. But, by taking Draco's hand, Ron probably wouldn't like him any more. Harry really didn't want anyone to hate him - his relatives already did. Harry couldn't stand the idea of people hating him - even if he did disserve it. But if he didn't take Draco's hand the blond would probably be hurt. And that's where Harry's decision was made. While he didn't want Ron to hate him, the idea of hurting another person - especially someone who had taken the time to try to be his friend - made Harry want to curl up and cry.

Back in real time, Ron was starting to gloat and Draco looked nervous. Just as Draco started to withdraw his hand, a small, white hand littered in silvery scars grasped it.

Harry smiled a soft, sweet smile. Draco smiled blindingly at him, causing the pretty and tiny black haired boy to blush and duck his head. When he looked down he saw his hand still enclosed in Draco's. His blush deepened as he slowly extracted his hand from Draco's.

**A.N. This set was so cute - I wrote it years ago and only just found it yesterday - but I decided to go ahead and post it. I'm thinking about expanding number 3 but haven't decided yet.**


End file.
